


Wish you Were Here

by duc



Series: Asgard the Ship [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duc/pseuds/duc
Summary: The reality of relocating an entire race to a spaceship is not that simple and sometimes Thor feels inadequate. And wishes he had help.





	Wish you Were Here

While Asgard's heavy magic had always set it apart, the realm had not been ignorant of the technology used by most of the rest of the universe. That did not mean relocating what was left of the Aesir on a Sakaarian cargo ship was a seamless process. Today the problem was navigation. It turned out that deciding to go to Earth was one thing, figuring out how to get there when the Asgardian contingent had traveled to it via the bifrost or some other kind of portal for as long as they could remember and the planet was unknown to the ship's computer, was another entirely. 

"I wish Jane was here," Thor muttered plaintively, looking at the sea of star maps spread on the council table.

Banner hummed in agreement. "And Tony," he added at the same time as Loki scoffed.

"Really, Brother? Could you  _try_  to focus on the task at hand instead of sighing over your midgardian woman like a lovesick fool?" he said, voice dripping with disdain - Jane had always rubbed Loki the wrong way, for reasons Thor was not sure he fully understood - before he seemed to register what Banner had said and rounded on him like a wolf scenting new, better prey.  

"Doctor, my, my I didn't know you felt...."

"Not like  _that_!" Thor cut him off. "I mean Jane would know how to do this," he gestured at the maps.

"Who's Jane?" Brunnhilde asked.

"Thor's little midgardian lover... no wait, Thor's  _former_  little midgardian lov..."

"A brilliantly intelligent woman who has made the study of the stars and intergalactic travel her life's work," Thor spoke over his brother, refusing to be baited. 

"And Tony's an engineer. Solving problems with technology is what he does." Banner added. 

Thor nodded. "If she... if they," he corrected himself, "Where in our position, they would have a course plotted already."

"And they would have had the time of their lives plotting it," Banner continued morosely. "Being stuck in the middle of nowhere on a spaceship needing ten kinds of retrofit to be habitable would be exactly their idea of  _fun_."

Being stuck in the middle of nowhere with a thousand refugee on a spaceship needing ten kinds of retrofit to accommodate said refugees was  _not_  Banner's idea of fun. 

It wasn't Thor's either, but it was what he had to deal with.

He sighed.

He really wished Jane was here. 


End file.
